Never Giving Up Princess
by yuki-maria.24
Summary: spesial parodi dari The Day of Revolution, Princess Princess dan Never Giving Up! . tambahan karakter : Maria Kagamine ! nb. ini cuma utk kepuasan pribadi. gga direview jga gpp, tp penulis lbh sneng klo pmbacanya ksi review! hehe.
1. Chapter 1 : Kita Mau ke Festival!

**Never Giving Up Princess!**

**Chapter 01 : Kita Mau ke Festival!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Mikiyo Tsuda (Kakumei no Hi, Princess Princess) ; **

**Hiromu Muto (Never Give Up!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Maria Kagamine adalah adik sepupu Megumi Yoshikawa, dan model dari agensi model Minase. murid baru di sekolah Kiri Minase dan Tooya Enishi.

seorang gadis manis yang riang dan selalu bersemangat. menyebut dirinya sendiri "Maria". sebenarnya juga kenal dengan Yutaka bersaudara

(terutama Makoto, sahabat Megumi). karena senyuman ramahnya yang lembut, Maria dijuluki dengan sebutan 'Senyuman Cahaya'...

Lokasi pemotretan...

Mano: "Maria-chan ~ giliranmu! Tooya-kun juga yaa..!"

Maria : "Baiik~"

*semangat*

Tatsuki:"Maria-chan selalu semangat, ya..."

Akira:"Rasanya nggak pernah melihat Maria murung, deh?"

Mano:"Kalian mendekat, terus Tooya-kun memegang pinggang Maria-chan. tangan Maria-chan menarik dasi Tooya-kun! oke?"

Tooya:"Baik.."

Maria:"Okee..!!"

JPRET! JPRET! JPRET!

Model-model lainnya:"Wah ~"

Tatsuki:"Lihat tuh, yang lain langsung terpesona..."

Akira:"Iyalah, yang satu si 'Senyuman Chaya', satu lagi model penerima kontrak ekslusif..!"

Tatsuki:"Iya, ya...ah..!"

Mano:"Baiklaah, kita coba sesuatu yang menakjubkan! kalian berdua yang dari tadi berisik ngobrol, kesiniii!!"

*sinis*

Akira:"Waduh...ketahuan...!"

Tatsuki:"Haha, yuk!"

Mano:"Nah, Tatsuki berdiri di belakang Maria-chan, seakan-akan memeluk Maria-chan dari belakang, terus Tooya-kun mencium tangan kiri

Maria-chan...Maria-chan menggandeng lengan Akira. oke?"

Maria:"Kesannya Maria playgirl sekali?"

*protes*

Mano:"Tapi hasilnya bagus, lhoo! coba, ya?"

*membujuk*

Maria:"Hmmph..iya, deh!"

*pasang muka cemberut tapi malu-malu*

Mano, Tatsuki, Akira: *dalam hati*

IMUTNYAAA ~

JPRET! JPRET! JPRET!

* * *

selesai pemotretan...

Maria:"Otsukaresama deshita ~ Maria pamit pulang, yaa!"

*sudah ganti baju dan bersiap pulang*

Tatsuki:"Otsukare...sampai jumpa lagi ya, Maria-chan!"

*melambaikan tangan*

Maria:"Dadaaahh ~"

*senyum manis*

Akira & Tooya:"Daahh..."

dalam perjalanan pulang...

Hideki:"Capek?"

Maria:"Nggak apa-apa, kok! habis menyenangkan! Maria suka pakai baju-baju Lolita!"

*senyum*

Hideki:"Begitu ya? ah...tadi itu pekerjaan terakhir hari ini, jadi kamu sudah 'off'. mau langsung pulang atau main?"

Maria:"....!! MAIN !!!"

*yakin*

Hideki:"Hahaha, oke...mau kemana?"

Maria:"Maria mau ke tempat Megu-nee-chan!"

Hideki:"Hm? Nona Yoshikawa ya? baiklah..."

* * *

kediaman Yoshikawa...

Maria:"Selamat siang ~"

*pasang senyum manis*

Megumi:".........Ma-Maria.....kalau mau datang, setidaknya telpon dulu!"

*lemas*

Maria:"Ehehe, nggak sempat, sih! aku masuk, yaa...permisiii..."

Ibu Megu:"Eh, Maria-chan! lama tak jumpa! makin imut saja, deehh!"

*Senang*

Maria:"Wah, masih kalah dari Bibi kok!"

*senyum lebar*

Ibu Megu:"Ah, kamu bisa sajaa!"

Megumi:"To the point saja, ada perlu apa kemari?"

Ibu Megu:"Megumi! apa itu cara bicara seorang wanita yang sopan?!"

*geram*

Megumi:"Haaahhh ~ terserah sajalah..."

*menghela napas*

Maria:"Cuma mau main, kok."

Megumi:"Sayang sekali, aku mau keluar. Maria main sama Ibu saja, ya..."

*memakai sepatu*

Maria:"EEEHHH?! tidaaaakk! Megu-nee-chan,, jangan minggat!! (?)"

*memeluk Megumi*

Megumi:"SIAPA YG MAU MINGGAT, SIH ??!!"

* * *

dalam perjalanan...

Megumi:"Kenapa akhirnya aku disini ya?"

*menggumam-gumam di dalam mobil Maria*

Maria:"Maria nggak bisa membiarkan Megu-nee-chan kabur! jadi Maria ikut!"

*ceria*

Megumi:"Ma-ka-nyaaa ~"

Makoto:"Mobilmu bagus, yaa~"

Maria:"Wah, terima kasih, Mako-nee.."

Megumi:"Memang sih, aku berencana berangkat bersama Makoto...tp sjak kapan kau ada disini?"

*lirik*

Makoto:"Ohohohohoho, aku kan Ratu Bayangan! takkan ada yang bisa melihatku bergerak!"

Maria:"Hebat, hebat!"

*tepuk tangan*

Megumi:"APANYA??"

Hideki:"Nona-Nona, sekolahnya sudah terlihat..."

Maria:"Ooohh ~ itu ya? Fujimori Gakuen, sekolah pacar Megu-nee-chan?"

Makoto:"Kita datang lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan (karena nggak naik kereta). jadi mungkin dia (Mikoto) kelabakan...fufufufufufufu..."

Megumi:"Kelabakan kenapa?"

Makoto:"Hehe, nanti juga tahu.."

*Senyum licik*

* * *

**catatan penulis :**

murni buatan fans.. maaf klo berantakan. karena saya nggak terlalu serius pas membuatnya... ^^;

klo suka karya inii, mungkin bs tlng ksi review? hehehehehe..

oiia, baca jga karya yuki-maria yg lainn di Vampire Knight dan Skip Beat!, meski mereka inggris..

okk ?? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Rahasia Mikoto!

**Never Giving Up Princess!**

**Chapter 02 : Rahasia Mikoto!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Mikiyo Tsuda (Kakumei no Hi, Princess Princess) ; **

**Hiromu Muto (Never Give Up!)**

**

* * *

  
**

festival di Fujimori Gakuen...

Maria:"Ramai sekalii ~ tapi.. seram juga yaa, segerombolan cowok dimana-mana! pengunjung ceweknya juga sedikit?"

Megumi:"Kita kesampingkan itu dulu, ngomong-ngomong apa itu yang kau pakai?"

*menunjuk ke arah Maria*

Maria:"Eeh? lucu kaan?"

*berpose*

Makoto:"Menurutku manis sekali! dress selutut dengan lengan dan rok menggembung. paduan warna putih dan pink. terus kancing-kancing bulat

yang manis. sepatu berpita warna pink dan rambut Maria dikuncir dengan pita-pita putih. good!!"

*tepuk tangan*

Maria:"Terima kasih, Mako-nee!"

*senyum manis*

Megumi:"Ngapain pake ganti baju segala? tadi jadi repot kan waktu di mobil?"

*menghela napas*

Maria:"Ckckckckck, aib bagi seorang artis seperti Maria untuk pakai baju yang sama ke event yang berbeda-beda! hehehehehe.. tadi khan baju

kerja, ini baju main Maria! fufufufu.."

Megumi:"Haahhh...terserah deh...! kelas Mikoto dimana?"

Makoto:"Di gedung barat."

Maria:"Oh iya...gedung sekolahnya ada dua ya?"

Makoto:"Ya, gedung timur dan gedung barat. asramanya tadi sudah kita lewati."

Maria:"Hoo...kukira asramanya gabung sama sekolah?"

Megumi:"Permisi, cari kelas..."

*bertanya pada salah satu murid Fujimori, murid-murid berkerumun mengelilingi Megumi*

Makoto:"Langsung nyari tuh? semangat banget dia.."

Maria:"Hihi, bagus 'kan? usaha gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta! lagipula, meski komentar macam-macam soal penampilan Maria, sendirinya pakai

baju lucu begitu!"

Makoto:"kaos putih polos, tambah cardigan biru pendek, dan celana jeans pendek. tambahan kalung panjang dan tas selempang kecil.

rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, tapi memakai topi lucu warna jeans...fuh, aku tidak salah saat memilihkannya! seleraku memang bagus ~"

*bergumam...gumam...*

Maria:"Sudah kuduga itu pilihan Mako-nee.. nggak mungkin Megu-nee-chan bisa dandan semanis itu! haha.."

Makoto:"Make-upnya juga aku yang mengajari. dia bilang ingin jadi lebih feminin untuk Mikoto. manis ya?"

Maria:"Waahh ~ Megu-nee-chan benar-benar suka sama Miko-kun ya?"

Makoto:"Tentu saja.."

*Senyum*

* * *

tiba-tiba, ada keributan "mendekat"...

murid-murid: "Putriii! putri mau kemanaaa?"

*mengejar-ngejar dlm jumlah besar*

Mikoto:"Tinggalkan aku sendiriiii!!"

*terus kabur, masih memakai kostum hime*

Makoto:"Oh, datang! datang!"

Megumi:"Siapa yang datang? hah?"

*tercengang melihat sosok Mikoto yg pakai gaun dan dikejar-kejar segerombolan cowok*

CKIIITT ! Mikoto berhenti berlari, lalu 'freeze' begitu melihat sosok Megumi (2 lainnya nggak kelihatan di matanya)...

Mikoto:"Me-gu-mi-...san?"

*shock*

Megumi:"Eh? benar Mikoto, ya?"

Mikoto:"HIIIYY !!!?? kenapa datang lebih cepat?!"

*panik*

Megumi:"Habis tadi diantar, jadi sampai lebih cepat...baju itu?"

Mikoto:"GYAAA !!! a-anuuu...ini ada alasannya kok! tolong mengertii!!"

*kalap*

murid-murid:"Putriii ~ ??"

Mikoto berbalik dan tersenyum manis ...

Mikoto:"PERGI atau KUTENDANG SATU-SATU?"

*senyum ala putri, tp suara cowok yg super bass*

* * *

Segerombolan cowok itu langsung kabur…

Maria:"Waaahhh ~"

Mikoto:"Gyaa! makhluk apa ini?!"

*kaget*

Maria:"Bukan makhluk! tapi Maria Kagamine!"

*mencibir*

Mikoto:"Maria...? ah! mo- uph!"

*dibungkam Hideki*

Maria:"Sst..!!"

*menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir sambil mengedipkan mata*

Megumi:"Mikoto..."

Mikoto:"...!! Megumi-san!!! ayo kita bicara!!!"

*menarik tangan Megumi dan kabur*

Makoto:"Kabur deh...tanpa menyalamiku lagi.."

*menghela napas*

Maria:"Nanti juga balik.."

*Santai*

"Ayo kita keliliiing!"

Makoto:"Ayoo!"

Hideki:"Nona Maria..."

Maria:"Hm? ada apa?"

Hideki:"Lebih baik pakai topi atau semacamnya...sepertinya orang-orang mulai melihat Anda..."

*berbisik*

Maria:"Eh? gitu ya? ya sudah, ayo ambil baju! aku ganti lagi yaa ~"

Hideki:"E-eh? ganti baju lagi?"

*shock*

Maria:"Iya donk! Mako-nee! Maria mau ganti baju duluu!"

Makoto:"Buat apa?"

Maria:"Penyamaran . "

*senyum*

* * *

**catatan penulis :**

yuki-maria sneng klo ada yg setidaknya "melihat" isi fanfic inii .. T__T

apalagii klo ada yg kasiih review ... !!!

pleaseee, somebodyy !!??


	3. Chapter 3 : Mikoto X Megumi

**Never Giving Up Princess!**

**Chapter 03 : Mikoto X Megumi**

**Disclaimer : **

**Mikiyo Tsuda (Kakumei no Hi, Princess Princess) ; **

**Hiromu Muto (Never Give Up!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Setelah ribut-ribut di chapter sebelumnya, di sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong, Mikoto dan Megumi...

Megumi:"Hmm, jadi begitu..."

Mikoto:"Anu...maaf.."

Megumi:"Hah? kok Mikoto minta maaf?"

Mikoto:"Habis...kalau seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak seperti cowok sejati, 'kan? Megumi-san pasti malu punya pacar sepertiku..."

Megumi:"Kau ngomong apa sih? aku malah senang dan bangga, punya pacar yang bertanggung jawab melaksanakan tugasnya, meski itu berarti

mempermalukan diri sendiri.."

*senyum lembut*

Mikoto:"Megumi-san..."

*cring...cring...*

Megumi:"Lagipula kamu MANIS kok pakai baju itu..."

*fufu*

Mikoto:"Megumi-san..."

*hiks...hiks...*

Megumi:"Ya sudah, kalau lagi tugas nggak apa-apa kok. aku bisa keliling sama Makoto dan Maria!"

*berdiri dari duduknya*

Mikoto:"Ah, tunggu sebentar! aku sudah minta izin sama Ketua OSIS untuk minta waktu 2-3 jam. tolong tunggu aku ganti baju dulu, ya?"

Megumi:"...iya!"

*senyum manis*

Mikoto:"...! ...hm.."

*senyum*

* * *

lalu...

Megumi:"Lho, Maria? kok ganti baju lagi?"

*kaget*

Mikoto:"U..waa..."

*merinding*

Makoto:"Manis kan? dress panjang ala victorian dengan motif utama mawar..dominasi warna hitam, putih, merah dan pink. lengan yang

menggembung dan di bagian tangannya juga..pakai tambahan celana menggembung dan sarung tangan hitam. sepatunya high heels hitam

dengan aksesoris korsase mawar. rambutnya dikuncir dua dan memakai ikat kepala berhias mawar. Terus sebagai bonus, parasol hitam berpita

dengan motif mawar! menurutku bagus sekali!"

Maria:"Kali ini temanya 'rosa de victorian' (ngasal banget XP)!"

*berpose*

Megumi:"Bagus, sih...tapi ganti baju terus?"

Maria:"Ini untuk penyamaran, tahu!"

*berbisik*

Megumi:"Penyamaran apanya kalau pakai baju menyolok begitu?!"

Maria:"Eh? habis tadi Mikoto-kun pakai yang seperti ini juga, jadi Maria kira gaya Lolita banyak dipakai di sekolah ini?"

Mikoto:"~~~~~~~~"

*kehabisan kata-kata*

Megumi:"Bodoohh!"

Hideki:"Nona, anda justru lebih menarik perhatian mereka..."

*T__T*

Maria:"Biarin ah! yang penting imut!"

*cuek + maksa = tetep imut!*

* * *

"Ah! lihat tuh! ada yang pakai gaya Lolita jugaa!"

*menunjuk ke arah Tohru dan Yujirou yang berjalan ke arah mereka*

Mikoto:"HIIYY ~ !?"

*kaget*

Yujirou:"DILARANG KABUR. wah, halo, nona-nona yang cantik..."

*senyum*

Tohru:"Perkenalkan, kami teman Mikoto. namaku Tohru Kouno.."

*senyum*

Yujirou:"Aku Yujirou Shihoudani..."

*senyum*

Makoto:"Wah, teman-teman yang menawan sekali ya... salam kenal, aku Makoto Yutaka, kakak Mikoto. terima kasih sudah merawat (?) adikku

yang bodoh ini.."

*senyum*

Tohru:"Kakak? pantas mirip!"

Yujirou:"Anu...terus, yang mana pacarnya Mikoto?"

Mikoto:"TIDAAAKK!!"

Yujirou:"Apa maksudmu 'TIDAK'??"

*dengan aura dan nada mengancam*

Mikoto:"Ngg...nggak apa-apa..."

*menciut*

Megumi:"Aku. aku Megumi Yoshikawa. salam kenal, ya..."

*senyum*

Tohru & Yujirou:"HWAAAAA ~ kebagusan!"

*kompak*

Megumi:"Eh? eh?"

Yujirou:"Yoshikawa-san kebagusan untuk Mikoto!"

*tegas*

Mikoto:"Ka-kaliaaaann ~"

* * *

Tohru:"Terus...nona ini siapa?"

Maria:"Hmm...Maria Kagamine. salam kenal ya..."

*senyum manis*

Tohru:"Waaa!! yang artis it..uph!"

*dibungkam Hideki*

Maria:"Sshht!"

*berpose sok imut (lagi)*

"Oh iya, ini Hideki Kasukawa, manager + bodyguard Maria!"

Hideki:"Selamat siang."

*membungkuk sopan*

Yujirou:"Hebaat, Maria-chan yang asli nih?"

*terpesona*

Maria:"Iya dong!"

*senyum*

Tohru:"Kamu siapanya Mikoto?"

Maria:"Bukan siapa-siapa? ah..! aku rivalnya!"

*tegas*

Mikoto dkk:"HAH?"

Yujirou:"Kok kau ikut-ikutan 'HAH'??"

Tohru:"Maksudnya rival?"

Maria:"Maria nggak sudi...Megu-nee-chan diambil Mikoto-kun!"

*menggandeng lengan Megumi*

Megumi:"Lagi-lagi soal itu..Mariaa..."

*menghela napas*

Mikoto:"A....ah..."

*bingung*

Tohru:"Maria-san siapanya Yoshikawa-san?"

Maria:"TUNANGAN."

Mikoto dkk:"EEEHHHH ~ ????!!!"

Hideki:"Nona, bercanda semacam itu..."

Mikoto dkk:"Bercanda ya? Huufffttt..."

*menghela napas lega*

Megumi:"Maria, jangan melantur ah!"

Maria:"Huufftt.. iya, iya! Maria itu sepupu jauhnya Megu-nee-chan! tapi Maria sayaaaaang sekali sama Megu-nee-chan! dan rasa sayang Maria ke

Megu-nee-chan nggak kalah dari Mikoto-kun!!"

*menunjuk ke Mikoto*

Megumi:"Maria!"

Maria:"Apa sih? kan memang benar!"

*cemberut*

Mikoto:"Anu..."

Maria:"APA?"

*sinis*

Mikoto:"Aku...mencintai Megumi-san lebih dari apapun. dan perasaanku ini juga nggak kalah dari perasaan Maria-san.."

Maria:"...!!"

Megumi:"Mikoto..."

*terharu*

Tohru dkk:"HOOO ~"

Yujirou:"Mentang-mentang ada pacarnya, dia pakai bicara sok keren seperti di opera sabun..."

*fuh...*

Mikoto:"....!!!!?? ENAK SAJAAAA !!!!!"

Akira:"Ah, kalian disitu, ya!"

*menghampiri Tohru dkk*

Tohru:"Oh, Akira! ada apa?"

* * *

Akira:"Ketua OSIS ribut mencari kalian. segeralah kembali..."

Tohru:"Waa, gawat! ayo, Yujirou!"

Yujirou:"Haahh.. iya, deh! sampai nanti, ya...nanti nonton drama kami, ya!"

*senyum dan melambaikan tangan ke Megumi dkk*

"Mikoto, kalau lupa kembali saat latihan terakhir, KUBUNUH kau..."

*senyum mengancam*

Mikoto:"~~~~~~~~~~ ;"

*membatu*

Megumi:"Wah, nanti ada drama ya? aku pasti nonton!"

*semangat*

Mikoto:"EEH?! ti-tidak harus, kok!"

Megumi:"Tapi aku ingin nonton."

*Senyum*

Mikoto:"Ba-baiklah..."

*kalah*

Makoto:"Adikku, kau tidak akan bisa menolak Megumi..fufufufufu.."

*licik*

* * *

Maria:"Maria lapar..."

*memegangi perutnya*

Hideki:"Nona, di pamflet ini ada lokasi kafe."

Maria:"Benarkah?! ayo kesana! ayo, ayo, ayoo!"

*menarik lengan Megumi*

Megumi:"Mariaa, lepaskaan!"

Makoto:"Maria sama aku saja ya? biarkan mereka berdua dulu.."

*melepas tangan Maria dari lengan Megumi*

Megumi & Mikoto:"..... ~~~ !!??"

*blush*

Maria:"Eeeh? huuhh..."

Hideki:"Menunya ada milk tea, herbal tea, choco milk, chiffon cake, choco cake, cheese cake...dan masih banyak lagi."

Maria:"Hayuuuu ~ !!"

*semangat*

Makoto:"Makasih.."

Hideki:"Sama-sama."

*Senyum*

Megumi dan Mikoto yang ditinggalkan...

Mikoto:"Ahm... Megumi-san mau kemana dulu?"

Megumi:"...kemana saja, asal sama Mikoto."

*senyum*

Mikoto:".....!!!! iya..."

*blush*

"Kalau begitu, kita makan dulu, yuk? tentu saja, ke kafe yang beda dari mereka.."

Megumi:"Hihihi..iya."

*menggandeng tangan Mikoto*

* * *

**catatan penulis :**

hmm...

lagi-lagi nggak ada review.. apa nggak ada yg baca fanfic ini yaa ?? T__T

huhuhuhuhuhu ~

blm ada ide buat chapter selanjutnya, jd mungkin bakal lebih lama...

tapii, lantaran emng ngga ada yg baca fanfic inii, mungkin selama apapun ngga bkal ditunggu yaa ..

fufufufufufu .. *senyum mengerikan*

ja ne ~


End file.
